


［佐鸣］反向逮捕5.1

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto, 火影, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 口交，憋尿，漏尿，大概就是这些。照旧无插入。下一次就能做爱了呢。
Relationships: 1V1 - Relationship
Kudos: 69





	［佐鸣］反向逮捕5.1

时间倒流到一天之前。  
  
旋涡警察步履艰难地回到自己的车里。  
他气喘吁吁地瘫坐在座椅上，双颊通红，金发黏在鬓边，模样格外淫靡。  
任谁看了也知道这位警察长官正在经历怎样的折磨。  
  
漩涡鸣人低声咒骂一声。  
他并不经常说脏话，但宇智波财团的那个掌门人实在太卑鄙，他现在只想把那混蛋揍得屁滚尿流。  
  
被硬塞进身体里的自慰棒还在小频率地震动着，将内里搅得汁水四溅，甚至传来隐秘的快感。  
阴茎内的马眼棒也不时刺激着他的前列腺，每向前捣一次他的身体就跟着颤抖，甚至连呼吸也变得浑浊。  
漩涡鸣人从来不知道他的身体是这样的敏感。  
在警校他扛过许多高难度训练，受伤和疼痛是在所难免的，但即使那样他也从来没觉得身体快要崩溃。  
而现在，现在……  
他只想要赶快结束这种非人的折磨。  
  
  
漩涡鸣人平复着呼吸，隐忍着身体的快感开车到警署。  
光是凝聚精神开车，就几乎让他精疲力竭。  
而当快到木叶警局，能够稍微休息一下时，好巧不巧，他居然被交警拦了下来。  
  
交警探下身敲了敲漩涡鸣人的车窗，他只好深吸了一口气，将车窗摇下来冲对方笑了笑。  
“请问有什么事吗？”  
“麻烦出示一下您的驾驶证。”交警小哥说。  
因为是抽检，交警小哥态度还算轻松。  
他稍微扫视了一下车内，并没有发现什么异样便收回了目光，安静地等待着漩涡鸣人拿出驾驶证。  
  
“……呃……请、请等等。”漩涡鸣人低头寻找自己的证件。  
他喉咙发紧，后穴被按摩棒紧紧充斥，甬道被迫震动传来一阵阵酥麻。  
仅仅是维持正常的说话，已经让他有些力不从心。  
等他终于松一口气，将驾照递给交警小哥的时候，漩涡鸣人丝毫没有发觉自己现在的样子多么……不正常。  
  
他整张脸透着绯红，眉头轻皱着，不时发出沉重的喘息，就连眼睛里也浮着一层水光。  
这样的神态，尤其加上俊秀的面容，整个人散发一股莫名色情的气息。  
交警小哥咽了口唾沫，就连他自己也说不清自己为什么觉得口舌干燥。  
他快速检查了一下证件，没敢正视漩涡鸣人，低声道：“那个，您身体有什么异样吗？”  
“……没有，谢谢你的关心，”  
漩涡鸣人勉强笑了一下，将交警小哥递来的证件拿了回来。  
“如果没有问题的话，我可以走了吧？”  
“证件没有问题。但您的脸色看起来不太好，真的没关系吗？”  
边说着，交警小哥还向车窗凑近了一些。  
  
这家伙真的好啰嗦，不知道他已经快要崩溃了吗？  
身体的快感积累腾升，却无法释放，阴茎和后穴都遭受着情欲的折磨，漩涡鸣人现在只想一个人呆在房间里发出呜咽，缓解无法被排解的快感。  
他终于稍微理解卡卡西老师嫌他废话多的心情了。  
热心肠有时候真的不是一件好事。  
  
漩涡鸣人无奈地将自己的警察证件往交警面前晃了晃，他打起精神勉强道：“我真的没关系，都是同行，有什么问题我会自己解——唔——”  
后穴的按摩棒凑巧撵上了前列腺，快感让漩涡鸣人浑身一颤，大脑短暂空白。  
他额角的汗越来越多，甚至眼睛都不由自主地迷离起来。  
直到交警小哥又一次弱弱地问：“那个，您真的没问题吗……”，漩涡鸣人的大脑才猛的清醒。  
  
他暗自咬牙，整个人臊得慌。  
丢下一句“没关系我真的只是肚子疼真的是真的”，便踩下油门快速飞奔回木叶警局。  
啊，他现在真的想给自己一枪。  
  
被甩了一脸车尾气的交警小哥发呆地看着车子远去，一旁的同事凑过来，说：“刚刚那家伙好像超速了哦？记得报上去。”  
“呃……那个是我们的同行，木叶分局的刑警，还是算了吧。”交警小哥回过神说道。  
“哇真的？那个司机我看了一眼诶，刑警有长得这么好看的吗？”  
“你这是职业歧视吧？绝对。”  
  
交警小哥继续抽检下一位司机，脑海里却频频浮现刚刚那位木叶分局刑警的脸。  
是叫……漩涡鸣人对吧？  
那种色情地喘息，甚至连脖颈都染上粉红，面容一副春色……  
难道真的不是在玩什么奇怪的PLAY吗？  
不不不，一定是他想多了。  
交警小哥晃了晃脑袋，暗自唾弃了一下自己，将色情的想法悉数排尽，全身心地投入到工作中。  
  
  
——  
  
  
把汽车停到警署，漩涡鸣人将座椅调低，蜷缩着身体躺在上面。  
他身子一抖一抖的，在这样安静的车内。甚至能分辨出细微的嗡嗡声。  
“……哈……该死。”  
漩涡鸣人将手放在嘴边，用力咬着手来维持大脑勉强的清醒。  
他另一只手则向裤腰下探去，将裤子扒到腿弯，露出宇智波掌权人为他带上的情欲贞操带。  
贞操带的束缚导致他即使被快感折磨得发疯依旧无法释放，他隔着一层布料握着自己的阴茎，草草的撸了一下却怎么也无法射精，甚至因为阴茎胀大而被贞操带紧紧束缚，反而把自己憋得满脸通红。  
“这到底是什么鬼东西？！”  
  
没办法自己解决，漩涡鸣人瘫在座椅上，回想宇智波财团的那个混蛋掌权人说的话。  
“我帮你调到最小的震动，去警署忍过这一天，将今天经历的事情毫无问题的告知给你的上司。然后回来找我，我就放过你。”  
宇智波佐助甚至调查出了代号为好色仙人的情色小说家就是领养他的爷爷自来也，并且以他家人的性命威胁他。  
气馁、懊恼、甚至后悔自己为什么在紧要关头忘带手机，而对方趁此先发制人导致他的局势如此尴尬。  
但时间无法倒流，想要反悔早就已经晚了，漩涡鸣人只能按那混蛋说的去做。  
一个集团掌权人居然有这种奇怪的爱好，真是个彻头彻尾的变态！  
  
漩涡鸣人系好裤腰带，勉强整理好衣服打开了车门。  
他双手抱臂，快速走向卡卡西所在的办公室，一路上没有理会所有人的招呼。  
平常最爱打招呼的热情乐天派今日反而谁都不理会，真是意外的反常。  
  
“这家伙怎么了？样子看起来很奇怪。”  
“不知道，不会遇到什么事情了吧？”  
“我听说他去宇智波财团那边查消息了，估计是碰壁了。”  
“诶，去找宇智波财团查消息？那真是够惨的，那群傲慢的资本家最会膈应人了。”  
“要不要开个安慰大会？”  
“我觉得可以，那小子不笑看得我心里怪发憷的。”  
“我也是……”  
  
  
“咚咚咚——”  
“请进。”  
旗木卡卡西坐在椅子上一手握着书，目光不离地盯着书上的内容。  
“……卡卡西师父，我回来了。”  
“嗯？终于回来了。”旗木卡卡西抬头，瞧见漩涡鸣人正低着头扶着墙壁，一副不对劲的模样。  
他皱了皱眉头，“鸣人，你怎么了？”  
“没事，只是肚子疼。”漩涡鸣人说。  
  
持续震动的按摩棒在穴内进出，漩涡鸣人根本伪装不出一副若无其事的样子。  
毕竟对于一个新手菜鸟而言，贞操带和按摩棒的刺激实在过大了些。  
好在旗木卡卡西并没有过多注意在这方面上，虽然作为情场老手总觉得鸣人现在的样子有些熟悉，但自己的徒弟怎么也没往那方面去想。  
  
旗木卡卡西将书合上，清了清嗓音压低声音道：“所以，我让你帮我带的……”  
“没有带，拜托你正经点啊喂。”漩涡鸣人无语道。  
“嗨嗨，只是跟你开个玩笑而已，坐下吧。”旗木卡卡西失望地叹了口气。  
但漩涡鸣人并没有像往常一样大大咧咧地坐下去，他摇了摇头，背靠在墙壁上抓紧了衣袖。  
“我就不坐了，肚子不太舒服。”  
  
“真的吗？肚子疼才应该坐下去休息一下吧？”  
旗木卡卡西狐疑地看着他，“话说回来你今早明明还活蹦乱跳的，只是去了一趟宇智波财团就这样，莫非他们对你动手了？”  
方才没有细看漩涡鸣人，如今因为怀疑和鸣人的不对劲，旗木卡卡西重新观察了一下对方。  
他这才发现鸣人身上有许多淤青，就连那张俊秀的脸上也有细小的擦痕。  
对方明显是出了什么意外。  
卡卡西脸色顿时阴沉下来，沉着声音问道：“老实交代，到底怎么回事?鸣人你身上怎么这么多伤？”  
  
“啊……只是一些误会。”漩涡鸣人解释。  
他腹部绷紧向下沉着，大腿根甚至在轻微的发抖。  
被旗木卡卡西发现自己受伤在漩涡鸣人的意料之内，他只能庆幸这些伤口为他的异样完美做出了掩盖。  
而眼下，迫于宇智波掌权人的威胁，漩涡鸣人不能说出真相，只能暂时隐瞒下来。  
  
他硬着头皮将自己先前想好的说辞一字不落地说了下来：  
“因为我当时总觉得宇智波财团知道点什么，所以在和卡卡西师父你发完短信之后还是决定试探一下，意外和那里的掌权人起了冲突。因为被保镖误认为是坏人所以挨了一点揍，好在后来所有误会都解开了。”  
说着，他指了指自己身上那件昂贵的外套，这是宇智波佐助给他留下的保护他仅存的那点颜面的遮羞物。  
“我的衣服在争执过程中坏掉了，这是那位掌权人给我的，他已经给我赔礼过道歉。所以，没什么大事。”  
  
这件外套足够华丽，仅仅扫视一眼，旗木卡卡西已经能猜到这衣服的价钱大概会令人咂舌。  
漩涡鸣人的解释让他心情稍加缓和，尽管心里依旧觉得哪点不对劲，他还是并未继续问下去。  
旗木卡卡西选择暂时相信漩涡鸣人的说辞，他转移话题：“嗯，所以鸣人你有查到什么吗？”  
“……”  
“鸣人？”  
“唔……抱歉，刚刚走神了。”  
漩涡鸣人滚动喉结，后穴方才又被按摩棒向里碾压过前列腺，甚至阴茎的马眼棒也向更深处钻去。  
一瞬间爆发的快感令他实在没有力气说话。  
裤子后面绝对湿透了，好在这件外套足够大，能将他的丑态一并遮掩。  
漩涡鸣人稳着呼吸，双颊还带着红晕，因为掩饰不了神情干脆低下了头。  
他竭力扼制因情欲带来的哭腔，缓慢地开口：“我没……我并没有查到什么，不如说那边的回答天衣无缝。即使意外起了争执，也并没有什么值得怀疑的点。”  
  
“……是吗？那继续进行观察吧。如果实在查不到什么就可以放弃这个目标了。”旗木卡卡西皱着眉头道。  
他看着自己的宝贝徒弟点了点头，在完成汇报工作后松了口气。  
然后鸣人抬起头，他压根不知道自己的眼角发红，水蓝色猫一样的眼睛湿润得像是快要哭出来。  
“那个……卡卡西师父，我今天能不能休息一下。”漩涡鸣人低声道。  
他一副不敢直视旗木卡卡西的模样，让卡卡西更觉得哪里不对劲。  
但在未查明事情前，旗木卡卡西不会乱下定论。  
他点了点头，“你先回家吧，我给你按工伤算，说不定局里会给你发点安慰金。”  
“还是算了吧。”漩涡鸣人抽了抽嘴角。  
卡卡西师父爱薅羊毛的爱好真是一点没变。  
  
但好在任务结束了。  
鸣人冲卡卡西摆了摆手，“那么，我先回去了。”  
  
  
——  
  
  
漩涡鸣人当然没回家。  
那杀千刀的东西现在还在折磨他的屁股，他忍着身体的快感弯着腰踉跄着回到车里。  
漩涡鸣人只想要赶快结束掉这种痛苦的折磨。  
  
一路踩着油门，漩涡鸣人甚至没管交警发出的警告，狂奔回了宇智波财团。  
简直像是在做什么色情任务一样。  
漩涡鸣人莫名联想到自来也写的小说里面的情节，不爽地磨了磨牙。  
他现在就像是一篇小黄文里的色情男主角。  
  
  
再一次和前台小姐见面，漩涡鸣人完全没了上一次的坦然自若。  
前台小姐表情惊讶：“那个，旋涡警官，莫非您还有什么事情需要问？需要我帮您通知负责人过来吗？”  
“不……”漩涡鸣人回答的慢慢吞吞，他表情扭曲了一下，却还是低着声音道：“我是来见你们董事长的，是……私人事情，你就告诉他说我过来了。”  
“诶？”前台小姐惊讶地看了一眼旋涡鸣人。  
虽然不清楚为什么旋涡警官忽然和董事长扯上了关系，前台小姐还是尽职尽责地点了点头。  
“请您等等，我这里没有直接通知董事长的权力，需要一层层向上汇报。在得到答复之前，请您先在会客室休息一下吧。”  
前台小姐顿了顿：“您的脸色看起来很不好呢，需要我帮忙吗？”  
“……不用，谢谢。”  
  
到底为什么每个人都能看出他的状态很差？  
  
  
漩涡鸣人在会客室待了将近三个小时，才获得了和宇智波财团掌权人见面的机会。  
期间他不想说自己受了多少折磨，漩涡鸣人有足够的理由怀疑自己的那根东西已经废了。  
射精的欲望被强制压制，甚至于连排尿的权利也被剥夺。  
他先前还能勉强维持清醒的大脑此刻已经完全转不动了。  
只能任人摆布。  
  
一直到见到宇智波佐助本人，背后的大门被关上，漩涡鸣人重新回到了这个噩梦般的办公室。  
他快速向前走了几步拉扯住宇智波佐助的领带，指尖用力到发白，低着头喘息着声音道：“事情……事情已经按照你说的做了，快点解开……”  
漩涡鸣人垂下头，额头靠在宇智波佐助的肩膀上，整个人几乎瘫软在他身上。  
“快点解开——”  
  
金色的毛茸茸的发丝在宇智波佐助脖间乱蹭，带起皮肤一阵瘙痒。  
宇智波佐助低头看着青年被汗水打湿的侧脸，勾了勾嘴角。  
他扯开漩涡鸣人的手，轻轻推了一下对方的肩膀，漩涡鸣人便被轻松地推倒在地上。  
对方倒在地上蜷缩着身体，喉间发出细小的呜咽。  
和早上那个拿着手枪一脸嚣张甚至冲上前揍他脸的旋涡警官完全是两个人的存在。  
  
  
按理来说一个大财团的掌权人是没有那么多兴趣将时间浪费在一个警察身上的。  
但宇智波佐助并不是个正常人。  
更何况这位聪明的旋涡警官甚至仅凭直觉便抓到了Eagle组织和宇智波财团的关系，还长得那么漂亮。  
旋涡警官完全符合他的胃口啊。  
宇智波佐助还是生平以来第一次对一个人这么感兴趣。  
那么，稍微花点时间陪他玩一玩倒也无妨。  
  
他蹲下身体，侧头看着漩涡鸣人摊在地上，双眼迷离地看着天花板喘息。  
嘴里嚷嚷着：“快点解开……快点解开……”之类的话。  
原来这种东西真的能将一个人逼到崩溃啊？  
  
宇智波佐助替他解开了裤腰带，漩涡警官的双腿之间早已经变得泥泞不堪，被锁在贞操带的阴茎甚至从一开始的肉粉色涨成了青紫色，屁股后面被插入自慰棒的后穴也分泌出大量的淫水，将地毯打湿一片。  
“旋涡警官，这已经是今天第二个地毯了。”宇智波佐助玩味道。  
他深邃的眼底微沉，手里攥着贞操带的控制器。  
仅仅是一个念头，他便将贞操带的控制开关推到了最大。  
  
“啊啊啊——”  
身体在一瞬间绷紧，后穴的嗡嗡声在一瞬间响彻整个房间。  
强烈的震动声碾压过前列腺又将甬道抽插的无比松软，肉壁紧紧收缩着茎身，小穴深处喷涌出一股又一股淫水，阴茎膨胀到最大，甚至被贞操带勒出了一道道印痕。  
快感随着一波又一波冲击到大脑，漩涡鸣人几乎在瞬间大脑一片空白，彻底失态。  
“混、混蛋……”他愤怒的声音夹杂着哭腔，“骗子，快点……快点解开……”  
  
旋涡警官当然不知道他此时有多么诱人。  
情欲与束缚的交融让他成为了一个矛盾混合体，就连发出的声音也变成了甜腻的喘息声。  
他金色的发丝在灯光下闪闪发亮，与黑色的羊毛地毯形成了鲜明的反差。  
像是纯洁的天使被一双手恶意拽下了情欲的地狱。  
  
宇智波佐助从没想过一位整日里风吹雨打的刑警，皮肤能够细腻的如同上等的羊脂玉一般，配合着呼吸上下起伏的腹肌，性感的就连他也有些意动。  
尤其是这位旋涡警官还这么耐肏。  
  
宇智波佐助喉结滚动，他没理会漩涡鸣人的控诉，站起身缓缓用脚踩向旋涡警官的小腹。  
喘息声在一瞬间静止。  
宇智波佐助低头，和睁大眼睛仰望着他的漩涡鸣人对视。  
旋涡警官潮红的脸慢慢发白，先前便一直隐忍的尿意在膀胱受到压迫后，尿意瞬间冲到阴茎尿道，却因马眼棒堵住难以纾解，被迫挤压着顺着尿道缝隙向外一点一点流出。  
他失禁了。  
  
黄色的尿液贴着阴茎流下，将昂贵的羊毛地毯打湿了一小团。  
宇智波佐助收回脚，他微笑，“漩涡警官已经到失禁的地步了吗？看着还真是可怜啊。”  
他按下了暂停按钮，漩涡鸣人在地上因快感开始抽搐的身体渐渐缓和下来。  
  
宇智波佐助动作几乎堪称温柔地为漩涡警官解开了束缚带。  
明明知道马眼棒此刻一旦脱离尿道会发生什么，宇智波佐助还是一点一点将马眼棒从尿道口抽了出来。  
“啊啊啊——不要——”  
漩涡鸣人带着哭腔喊了出来。  
透明的玻璃马眼棒甚至能让人轻易看到尿道内里的景色，此刻马眼棒透着微黄，随着尿道口的一点点释放，尿液再也没有阻拦，直到马眼棒和尿道口彻底脱离，发出“啵”的一声，尿液几乎是射了出来，将漩涡鸣人身下的地毯弄得一塌糊涂。  
尿液甚至溅到了漩涡鸣人的小腹上，而紧跟着尿液流至殆尽，浓白的精液射了出来。  
  
后穴泥泞的震动棒也被宇智波佐助抽了出去，他紧接着拿出了一个更大尺寸的震动棒调到最大频率插了进去。小穴甚至不用做任何润滑，膨大的龟头几乎在瞬间碾压过肿胀的前列腺，随着宇智波佐助手中的抽插一次又一次撞向人体结构最敏感的快感按钮。  
快感一波波冲向脑海，直至将漩涡鸣人的脑袋搅成一团浆糊。他小声呜咽，挺起腰将精液一股又一股射了出来。  
“哈……呃……”  
漩涡鸣人喘息着，他用尽最后一点力气扯住了宇智波佐助的衣袖，最终选择向对方屈服。  
“停、停下……求你了……身体……身体快不行了……”  
  
“漩涡警官这样请求有点犯规吧？”宇智波佐助说。  
紧接着皮扣的声音在安静的办公室响起，漩涡鸣人下意识地看向了宇智波佐助的胯部。  
那里鼓起了一个大包。  
宇智波财团的掌权人在看完警官先生的现场春宫图后果然也忍不住了。  
  
宇智波佐助将阴茎从裤链里掏出，他拉着漩涡鸣人的衣领让对方被迫坐了起来，用阴茎轻轻拍打着漩涡警官俊秀的脸蛋。  
龟头渗出的粘液随着拍打溅在漩涡警察的眼睛、睫毛和脸颊上，鸣人却还在失神地喘息着。  
他和宇智波佐助四目对视，对方渐渐勾起了唇角。  
“帮我口交，漩涡警官。”宇智波佐助道：“做完这个就放了你。”  
  
“哈……骗子……”漩涡鸣人手指捏的发白。  
若是和往常一样，他早该将拳头重重挥向宇智波佐助，哪怕对方是什么狗屁财团的掌权人。  
但如今，他不仅被对方威胁着，方才那一番的玩弄也让他的大脑鲜有理智。  
甚至就连看着对方的孽根……  
也莫名觉得……心里痒痒的。  
  
一直到握住对方的肉棒，用嘴唇去亲吻舔弄柱身时，漩涡鸣人也没反抗。  
情欲的快感将理智的堤坝冲溃，余下的只有最原始的欲望。  
宇智波佐助阴茎散发的味道几乎让他沉迷。  
他低头用嘴包裹住对方的龟头，舌尖舔过龟头上的沟壑，不时用嘴巴吸吮龟头。  
这可真不像一个菜鸟应有的娴熟技巧。  
  
宇智波佐助将手指穿梭在鸣人金色的发丝上，汗珠打湿他的鬓角，他半眯着眼睛覆着鸣人的后脑勺。  
“旋涡警官的技巧还真是娴熟呢。真的是第一次吗？”  
他拉扯着鸣人的发丝，对方含着他的鸡巴被迫抬起头，水蓝色的猫眼闪着泪光，泪眼婆娑地看着他。  
从这个角度看旋涡警官，真是该死的纯情又色情。  
“呼……旋涡警官做爱的时候反应意外的可爱呢。”  
宇智波佐助感受着舌头在他龟头上打圈的快感，仅仅是龟头被服侍已经无法满足他了。  
他覆着漩涡鸣人的后脑，手指缓慢地缕着鸣人的发丝。  
而后他眯眼，猛地推着鸣人的头向他的胯部撞去。  
  
“唔——”  
漩涡鸣人睁大了眼睛，龟头猛地向喉咙突进，阴茎几乎被他吞到底。  
生理反应让他想要呕吐，但宇智波佐助拉扯着他的头发，阴茎在他喉咙里抽插进出。  
鸣人甚至忘了他该怎么呼吸。  
龟头摩擦过喉头和声带，将那里敏感的地方一个不留地侵犯。  
他睁大眼睛想要摇头，想要挣脱肉棒的侵犯，嘴里发着“唔唔”的声音。  
宇智波佐助却并没饶过他，尽管旋涡警官可爱的要死，该做的事情却还是要做到底。  
  
旋涡警官的口腔炽热温暖，又滑又湿，触感好的让人舒适地忍不住更用力地虐待这个敏感的地方。  
就像是在抽插小穴一样，每往里面狠狠撞一次，胯下的人便发出一声闷哼，声带震动按摩着肉棒舒服的不能行。  
口水也像淫水一样被插得到处都是，从旋涡警官的嘴角溢出，抽插时还会发出粘腻的水声。  
  
旋涡警官真像是天生为性爱产生的玩具啊。  
这样想着，快感也到达了临界点。  
宇智波佐助哼笑一声，阴茎狠狠抽插了几下，在鸣人的口腔中射出。  
“咳咳……”  
浓稠的精液呛进食道，漩涡鸣人低声咳嗽。  
失去了宇智波掌权人抓扯头发的力道，他彻底栽在地上，口水和精液的混合物被他咳了出来，溅在昂贵的羊毛地毯上。  
  
“旋涡警官还真是不知道吃点好东西啊？”  
宇智波佐助慢条斯理地系上腰带，他看着腰间还别着手枪的旋涡警官失神地倒在地上喘息，勾了勾嘴角。  
“旋涡警官现在应该算是我的人了吧？”  
“虽然警局的线人有很多，但旋涡警官总算是我见到的最可爱的警察。”  
  
他蹲下身，将鸣人嘴角的精液温柔地擦去。  
那双漆黑而又深不见底的眼睛就那样静静注视着漩涡鸣人。  
“我们之间还有很多游戏，警官。”  
“我很期待……”  
“期待我们的下次见面。”  
  
  
END.  
  
  
——  
  
无脑福利文！  
请各位朋友不要纠结过多！  
人物设定是黑帮大佬X元气警察。虽然旋涡警官在工作时认真又英气十足，但做爱的时候反应却意外的可爱的这种设定！而佐助是一开始只是将旋涡警官作为消遣的玩物的黑帮大佬，但在相处和做爱的过程中越陷越深(*^▽^*)的这种设定。  
并不是连载文，但会在各大节日几率掉落，顺着剧情往下写（就是节日福利的意思）。  
这章是五一福利文，我鸽了所以补回来的。  
福利文字数一般在6000——10000之间，最后谢谢各位同好的阅读！  
  
  



End file.
